icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2006–07 Columbus Blue Jackets season
The 2006–07 Columbus Blue Jackets season was the sixth National Hockey League season in Columbus, Ohio. The offseason was dominated by a contract dispute with top forward Nikolai Zherdev, who had threatened to return to Russia to play if Columbus did not meet his demands. Zherdev remained a hold out for much of the pre-season, however the two parties were able to come to an agreement about a week before the season began.Blue Jackets re-sign right wing Zherdev, espn.com, September 28, 2006, accessed December 9, 2006 The Jackets, hoping to qualify for the playoffs for the first time in franchise history, got off to a disastrous start, falling as low as 6–16–2 into December, briefly holding the worst record in the league. The Jackets poor start led General Manager Doug MacLean to fire head coach Gerard Gallant on November 13.Blue Jackets fire Gerard Gallant, tsn.ca, November 13, 2006, accessed December 9, 2006. Gallant would be replaced a week later by veteran coach Ken Hitchcock.Blue Jackets hire Hitchcock as coach, tsn.ca, November 22, 2006, accessed December 9, 2006. Coincidentally, Hitchcock's first game as Jackets head coach would be against the Philadelphia Flyers, the team that fired him as head coach earlier in the season. The Blue Jackets once again failed to qualify for the post-season. As the Atlanta Thrashers qualified for the playoffs in the East, the Blue Jackets were, until the 2008-09 season, the only NHL team to have never played a post-season game. Regular season Season standings Final regular season standings for the 2006–07 NHL season Game log October November December January February March April *Green background indicates win. *Red background indicates regulation loss. *White background indicates overtime/shootout loss. Playoffs The Blue Jackets failed to qualify for the playoffs for the sixth consecutive season. Columbus is the only current NHL team to have yet to qualify, but since they have only been in existence for six seasons, this is not considered anything outstanding. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T/OT = Ties/Overtime Losses; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Transactions The Blue Jackets have been involved in the following transactions during the 2006–07 season.NHL Insider - Offseason Trades, nhl.com, accessed December 2, 2006NHL Insider - Free Agent Signings, nhl.com, accessed December 2, 2006, Trades Free agents acquired Free agents lost Claimed off waivers Draft picks Columbus' picks at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in Vancouver, British Columbia.2006 NHL Entry Draft Results nhl.com - accessed November 20, 2006 The Blue Jackets picked 6th overall. Farm teams Syracuse Crunch The Syracuse Crunch are the Blue Jackets American Hockey League affiliate for the seventh season. Prior to the start of the 2006–07 season, the two clubs announced they had agreed to extend the affiliation agreement for four more years.Syracuse Crunch and Columbus Blue Jackets extend affiliation agreement, Syracuse Crunch press release, July 31, 2006, accessed December 9, 2006 Dayton Bombers The Dayton Bombers of the ECHL are also entering their seventh season as an affiliate of the Blue Jackets. Youngstown SteelHounds The Jackets are also affiliated with the Youngstown SteelHounds of the Central Hockey League. See also *2006–07 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Columbus Blue Jackets player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Columbus Blue Jackets game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Goaltenders: • • • Defensemen • • • • • • • • • • Forwards • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Category:Columbus Blue Jackets seasons Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey